Convergence: JLU
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Earth-22 Superman is now in the Justice League animated universe. Will he find a way back to his own Universe, or will he have to acclimate to a world that already has a Superman?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, or Kingdom Come. Any, and all related characters are owned by Warner Bros., and DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Seeing Double**_

 _ **Earth Orbit - Justice League Watchtower**_

There is a flurry of activity aboard the Watchtower, as the station's technicians work feverishly to get the computer systems back up and running after the recent attack from Cadmus with their Ultimen clone army, and the Supergirl clone named Galatea. The core members of the Justice League are returning back to the station after defeating a merged Lex Luthor, and Brainiac to help with the clean up, and to survey the damage to the space station.

"*Hhhrrggh!* I-Ive got this! Get her out of there!" The strained voice of the armored super-hero, Steel calls out to the elder hero Wildcat, and the archer known as Green Arrow, as he lifts a large chunk of destroyed equipment off of a dark haired unconscious woman. Wildcat, and Green Arrow quickly grab an arm each of the woman's, and gently move her out of harm's way.

"Hang in there, Kiddo! We'll get you medical attention! Someone, get a stretcher!" Wildcat barks over at the other heroes, and the station's technicians. The Hispanic hero named Vibe returns a few minutes later with the station's EMT's, and they start securing the super-heroine Gypsy to a stretcher, and rush off to the medical wing of the Watchtower.

Steel collapses down on the floor breathing heavily with the missing pieces of his armor showing horrible bruising on his dark skin from his earlier clash with the clone Kryptonian. Supergirl is flying overhead, and sees Steel collapse and descends to land next to her fallen friend.

"Steel! Don't worry...I'll fly you to the med-bay!" Supergirl says in slight panic for Steel's condition, but Steel waves her off, and stands up on his own with some assistance from the girl of steel.

"I'll live, Kara...right now, it's more important to get the station's systems back up and running." Steel took a moment to catch his breath, and Kara glances up at him in worry. "We're only running on emergency power after using it all up to bring down your clone...the station will start to enter into Earth's upper atmosphere if we don't get the power back on." Kara's blue eyes went wide, and she looks over at the large triple re-enforced glass that shows outer space, and the Earth directly below the station.

Kara begins to walk Steel over to one of the high back chairs that the station's technicians use on the bridge. Supergirl gently lowers down Steel, who sighs in slight relief from taking the weight off of his sore legs. Steel looks around the room, and frowns at the amount of injuries that the League's heroes took at the hands of the Ultimen clones, and Galatea. Steel stares up at Kara with a serious look. "Do we have any idea how many League members are active on the station?"

Kara shakes her head in the negative with her long blonde hair swaying from side to side. "No, we don't. I saw a lot of Leaguer's that have injuries on the way here, but I've got no clue as to how many could help if worse comes to worse." Steel takes on a thinking pose while sitting, and rubs his chin with an armored hand.

 _"Watchtower Bridge!- Watchtower Bridge!- Come in! We have an emergency situation here in the engine room!"_ The gruff voice of the size-changing powerhouse Atom Smasher calls out over the loud speakers in the bridge area. Steel rolls himself over in his chair to one of the only working computer workstations. Steel presses several buttons, and flips a switch on the computer console. "Smasher, this is Steel...state the nature of the emergency!" The communication line fills with the noises of a fight going on, and yelling from some of the League members.

 _"We've got our hands full...look out, Fate!"_ Loud crashing is heard by the bridge crew, and the few heroes with them still on the bridge. " _Your gonna think I've lost it, but there's an older version of Superman down here, and he's not too happy about Kara's clone being barbecued! Watch it..he's firing his heat vision..."_ The communication from Atom Smasher is abruptly cut off, and the station crew, and the Leaguer's are in shock at the news.

Steel is the first one to snap out of his shock, and spins his chair around and stares at Kara with a serious expression. "This sounds like it could be another incursion from a parallel Universe, like with the Justice Lords! Kara! I need you to get down there, and try to contain this other Superman while I round up some backup for you!"

Supergirl is already airborne, and nods quickly to Steel. Kara turns in mid-air, and flies so fast she is little more than a blur of motion to Steel's eyes. Steel turns back around in his chair to the computer workstation, and brushes off some of the damaged technology to find what he's looking for. Steel spots the emergency intercom that covers every section of the Watchtower, and presses the red button to activate it.

 _"Attention! Attention! This is Steel currently located on the station's bridge! We have an omega level emergency happening in the engine room, and Supergirl needs immediate backup! All Leaguer's who are class six, and above are to go and assist Supergirl in containing a possible parallel Earth Superman! Use extreme caution when confronting this threat!"_ Steel presses the red button again to cut off the intercom systems, and stares wearily out the re-enforced windows to look at the Earth, "Please...hurry back. We need you now more than ever!"

 _ **Watchtower - Engine Room**_

 _"How...how did I get here? The last thing I remember was battling Captain Marvel in the skies, and avoiding his magical lightning attacks!"_ The older version of Superman thought to himself, as he cradles a badly injured Galatea in one arm, and uses his heat vision to keep the other costumed individuals at bay while he attempts to sort out where he is. This older version of Superman has white hair on the sides of his head, and a dark blue, and red costume with a gold belt buckle, and a dark red flowing cape. The 'S' symbol on his chest has a more updated design with black on the inside around the 'S' instead of the normal yellow.

The older Superman takes a second away from guarding the fallen Kryptonian to look down at her burned, and still sizzling body. The older Superman stares back at his opponents with an angry frown, and his eyes start to glow a blazing red. "I want to know who it was that hurt this Kryptonian woman, and I want to know now!" Older Superman shot beams of his heat vision at Atom Smasher, and Doctor Fate, who barely dodges out of the way in mid-air from getting hit.

Doctor Fate begins to chant, and his gloves glow with mystical energy. "We need to put an end to this pointless encounter!" Fate shouts out, and fires mystic bolts down at the older Superman. He turns around, and uses his back to shield Galatea's body from further injury, and groans in slight pain from the blasts. Older Superman disappears with Galatea from his attackers using his super speed, and they are almost out of the engine room, before he has to dodge out of the way of a heat vision blast by an unknown attacker.

Older Superman stares up at Supergirl, who has her arms crossed over the S shield symbol on her chest. "Whoever you are, I want you to put her down and surrender!" Older Superman uses his telescopic vision on Supergirl, and frowns with a look of contemplation. "I'm not in my own Universe. This is a parallel Earth, and you are the Supergirl of this reality." Supergirl blinks, and starts descending down to the floor of the engine room. "Didn't you know this before? Aren't you some alternate Superman hell bent on controlling everyone on Earth like the last one?"

Older Superman shakes his head in the negative, and stares down at the woman in his arms. "Controlling everyone? That's rich, young lady. On my world, that is exactly what I and the rest of the Justice League were fighting against when I somehow ended up here." Supergirl raises a blonde eyebrow, and then holds out her right arm when Atom Smasher, and Doctor Fate were about to attack the Older Superman.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Older Superman has a knowing grin on his face, and that causes Kara's eyebrow to start twitching. "If you're anything like the Kara from my world, then you'd know to use your super-hearing combined with your x-ray vision as a type of lie detector."

"Okay..do you plan on taking over Earth, and enslaving the population?" Supergirl uses her super-hearing, and x-ray vision in combination and waits for his response.

"No. I just want to return home to stop a rogue Captain Marvel who is being controlled by the Lex Luthor of my world." Supergirl listens to his steady pulse, and can see that his heart rate hasn't increased. She stops using her super-senses, and nods over to the Older Superman.

"Its a start, but you're still going to have to put her down, and back away." Kara says with a bit of an edge in her voice. Older Superman stares at Supergirl with determination in his eyes, and shakes his head.

"This woman reminds me of my own cousin, Karen. I don't want to see her suffering like this. Can I at least take her to your medical bay for treatment to get her stabilized?" Supergirl takes a moment to consider Older Superman's words, when the lights within the engine room go dark and the Watchtower begins to shake causing the tech equipment in the room to start falling over onto the floor.

 _"Kara! We've just lost all power, and that includes life support! The Watchtower is leaving Earth's orbit, and entering the atmosphere! We're going to crash down!"_ Kara staggers slightly from the shaking, and the artificial gravity is no longer working. The League members, Older Superman, and the unconscious Galatea are floating in the air. "We need to stop the station from crashing! If we hit a populated area...it would cause massive casulties! Fate, your with me!"

Kara is about to leave the Engine room, when Older Superman stops her with his hand out in front of her. "What are you doing?! I've got to get out there!" Older Superman shakes his head in a disapproving manner, and passes Galatea over to Supergirl who scrunches up her face in distain.

"Please, let me help. This is a job for Superman." Older Superman smiles at Kara, and puts a hand on her shoulder. Kara is surprised by this, but doesn't move his hand away from her shoulder. Older Superman smiles down at Kara, and then disappears from the engine room with blinding speed.

 _"_ _Kara, are you there?!"_ Supergirl blinks, and shakes her head. "Yes, Steel I'm here! What's our current situation?" The communication system is silent for a moment, and then Steel speaks in a worried voice. _"The Station's coming in hot, and it's picking up speed...wait...th_ _ _e_ other Superman is in the Javelin hangar bay, and he's opening up the hangar doors with his bare hands! He's gone now...moves so fast I couldn't see where he went." _

The Watchtower entering the atmosphere causes gravity to return on-board the station, and everyone slams down hard on the floors of the station except for those Leaguer's who can fly.

 _"I don't believe what I'm seeing, Kara! This other-world Superman is lifting the entire space station, and is moving us to a large area. He's using his heat vision to clear cut the forest of trees ahead of us, and is lowering us slowly down to the ground!"_

All of the space station's crew, and the active Leaguer's feel a large *thoom* under their feet, and that the station has stopped moving. The station's crew start cheering loudly, and some are hugging each other in happiness, and relief that their still alive. The Leaguer's do the same, and Green Arrow takes off his green hat, and wipes the sweat pouring down his forehead.

"That...was too close for comfort." Everyone on the space station's bridge nods their heads at Green Arrow in agreement. _"Martian Manhunter to Watchtower! Come in, Watchtower!"_ The worried voice of J'onn J'onzz comes in through the communication system.

"J'onn...This is Steel, it's good to hear your voice! What's your ETA to the station?"

 _"We are directly outside of the station...and we are in a standoff with another parallel Earth Superman. This one is older, and from what we witnessed vastly stronger than our Superman."_ Steel hears an angry huff in the background, and assumes it's their Superman.

"Listen, J'onn...that Superman saved all of our lives when he could've left us all to our deaths...that has to count for something. I don't think this Superman is the same as the Justice Lord version. He even protected the clone of Supergirl from harm without getting her backstory."

The communication line goes quiet, and then Steel hears the voice of the Batman entering into the communication. " _We'll deal with this 'other Superman'. I want everyone on board to work on repairing the systems in the Watchtower to get it back in orbit. Batman, out."_

 _ **Outside the Watchtower**_

A Javelin Mark 5 is parked 50 feet away from the Watchtower where the hull of the space station is still super hot from re-entry into the atmosphere. The original seven members of the Justice League have surrounded the Older version of Superman, who has his large muscular arms crossed over his chest. He has a look on his face that is almost unreadable to the Justice League members.

"I'm feeling nostalgic looking at a younger version of myself, and all of my other friends. My name is Kal-El of Krypton. You probably realize that I'm from a parallel Universe, but the reason I'm here is a mystery to me. My Justice League was battling the forces of a super-powered madman called Magog. I was fighting a brainwashed Captain Marvel, when he sent magical lighting raining down on my head. The next thing I know, I'm looking at someone who is identical to my cousin Karen twitching on the floor with third degree burns all over her body. You can see why I'd be upset." Superman walks up to his older version, and stands face to face with him in a stare down.

"Do you mean harm to the Earth, or it's people? If you're like the Justice Lord version of me, we're going to have a problem." Superman has a stern expression, and folds his arms over his chest.

Older Superman looks at the assembled Leaguer's, but Superman notices that he is staring longer at Wonder Woman than any of the others. "No, Son. I just want to return to my world, and help my friends beat Magog, Luthor, and anyone else who thinks that power gives them the right to harm the innocent." The Supermen spend a few minutes in their stare down, until this Earth's Superman extends his right hand to his older counterpart.

"Thank you for saving our people on-board the Watchtower. We'll help you in any way we can to get you back home. In the meantime, on behalf of the Justice League...I'd like to welcome you to our Earth, Kal-El." Kal smiles over at Superman, and extends his left hand to give Superman's right hand a firm handshake.

Almost all of the other original members of the Justice League have small smiles on their faces, and looks of relief that this meeting didn't turn into a fight like the last time. The only one who isn't smiling is the Batman, who has a frown on his features, and is giving the Bat glare to the Older Superman. _"I might need to use this sooner than I anticipated."_ Batman has a dark gloved hand in one of the compartments of his utility belt, and there is a faint green glow emanating from within.

 _ **Chapter 1 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and if you want me to continue this story! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, or Kingdom Come. Any, and all related characters are owned by Warner Bros., and DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Old Soldiers**_

 _ **Afternoon - Location: Metropolis Park**_

The Justice League's Superman has just finished his speech to the gathered people, Leaguer's, and the press about the League being arrogant, and how they had alienated the people they were trying to protect. Superman was interrupted by Green Arrow, and he gave his own speech how the world needs the Justice League, and that the League needs Superman. Unfortunately, Arrow revealed too much information when he made a slip of the tongue when interviewed by Lois Lane about the Watchtower's rescue. Now, the League is being grilled by member's of the press about the other Superman that single handed saved the Watchtower from crashing to the Earth.

"Superman!, Superman! Drake Esposito of the Gotham Gazette! How did this other Superman get here, and is this another evil version of you like in the Justice Lords that the League defeated?" Drake gets shoved out of the way by several other reporters with rapid fire questions all at once, until Lois Lane walks over to the podium and all the other reporters stop asking questions to hear what she has to say on the subject. "Superman...Lois Lane of the Daily Planet! Where is this other Superman now, and how will the League stop him if he decides to go rogue like Justice Lord Superman?"

Superman sends a look down at Lois, who smiles and lightly shrugs her shoulders in response. Superman grasps a hold of the microphone, and is about to answer Lois' question when Batman abruptly grabs the microphone, and scowls down at the reporters.

"This press conference is over. No more questions." This sends the Media Reporters into a frenzy, and some start shouting about a conspiracy, and the people's right to know. Batman glares at the Reporters, and responds to them with a low growl in his voice. "The League will deal with this parallel Earth Superman. End of discussion." Batman places the microphone back on its stand, and walks with long strides across the Podium, and down the stairs to press a button on his utility belt to re-call his Bat-mobile. Superman, and the rest of the League members look over at the Dark Knight in surprise before Superman takes the mike back to run some crowd control with the upset reporters.

Flash scratches the back of his cowled head, and the white eye lenses on his mask widen slightly in confusion. "What's with Bats? I thought he was mellowing out a little, and now he's all broody again. You think its because of older Supes flying about in space without a chaperon?" John Stewart aka. Green Lantern glances at his friend, and teammate with a slight frown marring his features.

"The fact that this other Superman saved the Watchtower doesn't mean we trust him, Flash. After the Justice Lords, we're more than a little skeptical of alternate versions of ourselves coming out of the woodwork. Orion, Dr. Light, Fate, and Supergirl are keeping an eye on him. They are also in constant communication with us, and give us updates every hour on the hour. In fact, one should be coming in any minute now..." John hears a beeping noise coming from the communication device in his right ear. John presses a small button on it with his index finger, and puts his gloved hand up to silence Flash to begin speaking on the communication line.

 _"This is Supergirl reporting in. Any Leaguer's down there to pick up the phone?"_ Supergirl's voice has a playful ring to it over the communication line, and Lantern grouses at Supergirl's lack of protocol while on duty. John presses the device to speak back to Supergirl.

"This is Green Lantern, what is your status?" John hears the teenage Kryptonian humming lowly over the line, and then he hears her shouting out something that he can't quite make out over the communication line. John is on alert, and green energy from his power ring on his finger starts enveloping his body. "Kara! Are you alright?! Is he attacking you? Hang on! Backup is on the way!" Before John can alert the other core members of the League, Supergirl cuts into the line.

 _"Whoa! Call off the Calvary! We're out here in space orbiting the Earth...I was shouting at Orion. He was complaining about this assignment being a waste of his time. You see, Kal is just hovering here in space with his eyes closed. He-he doesn't even need a spacesuit, and he's perfectly fine with there being no oxygen to breathe up here! I couldn't believe it when I first saw it, but then again...he did lift the whole Watchtower without breaking a sweat."_ John relaxes his shoulders, and sighs deeply with relief. Flash sees John start to power down his ring, and he exhales a big breath of air he didn't know he was holding in, and begins to relax.

"Did he say why he wants to orbit the Earth?..." John gets interrupted when Supergirl cuts back into the line again. _"He just...wow! I barely picked up on his movement, G.L.! He moves at a speed I didn't think was possible, and he's back on Earth! Just a sec...I'm using my telescopic vision...he's right in the heart of Metropolis City! What? Look like Bizarro's making trouble near the Daily Planet building, and Kal is intervening!"_

"Meet us there! We may need the extra muscle if the other Superman causes us trouble."

John hears affirmative responses from the other Leaguers in space over the comm, and the communication line is cut off on her end. John powers back up his green lantern ring, and flies over to the other core Justice League Members with Flash running over to get there first.

"We've got a situation. Bizarro's tearing up Metropolis, and the other Superman got past our guys and is about to engage him. The others are on the way there as we speak. We need to contain this before it gets out of hand!" Superman frowns, and nods his head. Wonder Woman takes to the air with Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl following suit. Superman blinks, and begins to scan around for something, or someone.

"Wait...where is Batman?" The other Leagers shake their heads, except for Martian Manhunter who folds his green arms over his chest. "I saw Batman leaving, and picked up his surface thoughts. He tapped into the communication between Green Lantern, and Supergirl." J'onn reaches his right hand to his temple, and his red eyes start glowing indicating that he is using his telepathic abilities. "Batman is traveling to the main area of the city now, and he plans to use the Kryptonite in his belt to subdue both of them." Martian Manhunter's red eyes stop glowing when he cuts his psionic connection into Batman's mind. Superman narrows his eyes, and shakes his head while taking to the air.

"I'll get my lead lined suit from the Javelin! Let's go!" Superman flies at his top speed to the Javelin, and quickly returns back to the group dressed in his specially designed lead lined suit. All of the reporters that lingered after the conference was over were receiving calls to return to the main section of the city to cover Bizarro's attack on the city. The rest of the JLU were getting ready to follow the founding members to the danger zone, when Superman shook his head at them. "No. We all go into the City, and we'll look like an invading army...exactly what we don't want or need at this time." Superman gestures with his hand at the core members. "We'll head out to take care of Bizarro." Some of the JLU members nod hesitantly at Superman, and watch the founding members speed off to the heart of the city.

Black Canary glances up at Green Arrow with a smirk on her lips, with her arms folded under her chest. "We're going anyway, right?" Green Arrow is smiling back at Canary, and revving up her Motorcycle, and holding out her helmet to her. "You coming? I was thinking I'd have to take on big dumb, and ugly all by my lonesome." Black Canary walks over to the Motorbike with a sway in her hips, and yanks the biker helmet out of Arrow's hand. "Come on, Mr. Smartypants. We're missing out on the action. Move over, I'm driving!" Green Arrow blanches, and shakes his head at Canary. "No way! I'm still picking shards of pavement out of my teeth from the last time you drove this thing! My health insurance premiums go through the roof every time you start the engine."

Canary chuckles, and smirks back at him as she takes the driver's seat from him, and dons her helmet over her head. She revs the motor more, and tosses Arrow his helmet. "Pocket change for you, and hello? Superhero ring a bell? Risk comes with the job...now let's get going!" Canary pops a wheelie on the bike, and Arrow has to hold onto her waist for dear life, as she speeds off with Green Arrow in the direction of the Daily Planet building.

 _ **Main section of Metropolis - Near the Daily Planet**_

"Me not know who you be, but me am Bizarro...me am big hero of Metropolis! You look like Superman...but am younger. Bizarro will show Metropolis that me hero who will save the day!" Bizarro said in his broken speech pattern to KC Superman, who is hovering in the air 10 feet in front of him, and shaking his head. Bizarro gives him a clueless expression, and scratches the top of his head.

"What I saw wasn't helping, Bizarro. The elderly woman who was waiting to cross the busy street was almost killed when you shoved her out into traffic. She would've died if I was a split second slower." Bizarro looks more confused than ever, and then nods his head to smile with an uneven amount of teeth showing in his mouth at KC Superman.

Supergirl, Orion, Dr. Light, and Dr. Fate all arrive at the scene exiting out of a portal created by Fate's magic. Orion readies his New Genesis weaponry, and frowns at the older Superman. "Why does he not attack this simpleton? If this creature had any level of intelligence, it would be dangerous. Let me just put it out of it's misery." Orion aims one of his plasma cannons at Bizarro, and Supergirl quickly kicks it with her boot to send the blast from the weapon harmlessly skyward.

"Why are you a member of the League again? Someone, anyone please remind me! You don't fire city destroying weapons inside a populated city!" Supergirl groans in frustration, and turns to Dr. Light who shrugs her shoulders. "Don't look at me...I thought he was paper trained." Orion growls over at Dr. Light, and she smiles back at him with an innocent look. "Cease this mindless prattle, all of you. I-I am conversing directly with Nabu through my helmet. We are not to interfere with the events that are about to transpire!" Supergirl stares over at Fate like he was crazy, with Orion and Dr. Light giving him odd looks.

"We can't! What if there are people that get hurt because we're just standing here doing nothing? I'm going!" Dr. Fate shook his head, and chanted an incantation with his gloved hands glowing a violet color. _"The rings of Okaridu shall keep you in place!"_ Amber rings of magic loop over the other three heroes binding them to the spot they stand on unable to move.

"Release us, Magician...or you will pay the price!" Orion threatens to Fate with a sneer on his face. Fate shakes his head in the negative, and levitates with his legs in the lotus position.

"I think not. These events must play out so that Order can be assured. If not, Chaos will reign and this world will burn. Nabu has shown me this in a vision. You must trust me, my friends. I would not have to do this if the situation was not dire." Fate said with confidence in his voice that his reasons are sound, and turns to watch the older version of Superman in a stand off with Bizarro.

"Me am under-standing you now. Light was red...means she safe to cross. Super-man person want to be big hero like Bizarro, and take job of protecting citi-zens." Bizarro makes a tsking sound with his mouth, and wags his index finger at KC Superman. "Bizarro no need any help protecting. Citi-zens hate Bizarro, and Bizarro hates citi-zens! You am intruder, and Bizarro is here to save the day!" Bizarro flies at KC Superman at high speed, and prepares to deliver a powerful blow to his face. Bizarro blinks in shock when he doesn't see his adversary anywhere. Then he feels a tapping on the top of his head, and the other Superman is right behind him.

"While we were talking, I scanned your body with my X-ray, and Telescopic vision. You were cloned from the Superman of this world. Who would do something like this? The cellular degeneration is irreversible using the technology of this era. If I only had my equipment from the fortress..." KC Superman was cut off from saying anything more by another attack from a confused, and angry Bizzaro.

"Speaking big words! Bizarro loves big words...you am Bizarro's best friend!" Bizarro swings wildly at KC Superman, and grows more angry at missing his target every time he tries to hit him. KC Superman continues to dodge the sloppy punches, and kicks thrown at him by Bizarro.

Bizarro starts looking around to street level for something, and spots a school bus full of children, and begins to fly directly at the bus. The Bus Driver sees the super-villain flying right at them, and takes evasive maneuvers to escape any impact with him. The small school children are screaming in their seats, and some of them are crying in fear. The Bus Driver yells for the children to run to the emergency exit in the back of the bus, and then closes his eyes tightly waiting for the impact. He waits for several seconds, but nothing is happening. The children in the back are now laughing, and cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Look, Look! It's Superman...he saved us!" A little girl with short brown hair, and blue eyes shouts in excitement.

"Wha...you think that's Superman? He gots grey hairs like my Grandpa!" A small boy with blond curly hair with a missing front tooth said with a scrunched up look on his face, and shaking his head in denial.

"You dummy! The costume's gotta big 'S' on it! Who else got somethin' like that?" Another young boy said to the first one sarcastically, and points a small finger over to the symbol on KC Superman's chest.

The cheers, and arguments between the children continued until the Bus Driver quickly took control of the situation, and rushed them out the emergency exit of the Bus to safety.

KC Superman had grabbed Bizarro before he could get too close to the Bus, and threw him down to the other side of the street making a huge crater where Bizarro landed. KC Superman didn't wait for Bizarro to excavate himself from the crater, and was standing over the failed clone with a stern look on his face. "No more, Bizarro. It ends here." KC Superman lifts Bizarro up out of the crater by the front of his costume, and brings him up to eye level with him.

"Wait!" KC Superman looks over toward where the familiar voice came from, and sees Batman standing very close to them with an unreadable expression on his face where his cowl doesn't cover. KC Superman grabs Bizzaro's arms in an unbreakable hold, and flies over to Batman.

"I heard your heartbeat when I was fighting Bizzaro, Batman. Why didn't you try to help...it isn't like you at all." KC Superman said to Batman frowning down at him. Batman narrows his eyes behind the white eye lenses of his cowl, and reaches into his utility belt for his ace in the hole.

"Don't pretend that you know me. You know nothing about who I am. You're someone that doesn't belong here. A ghost that should fade back into the void where you came from." Batman pushed aside one section of his long cape to show the chunk of green Kryptonite that he had in his belt. Batman lifts up the green glowing fragment from Krypton, and Bizarro starts feeling the effects of the kryptonite, and soon stops struggling in KC Superman's grip. Batman's eyes widen slightly when he doesn't see any change in KC Superman. Batman walks closer to the two Kryptonians, and Bizarro groans in pain with each step Batman takes.

"Enough, Bruce. The only one you're hurting with that kryptonite fragment is this poor misshapen shadow of a man." KC Superman said to Batman, and uses his heat vision to melt the green Kryptonite in his gloved hands. Batman quickly drops the melted slag that used to resemble Kryptonite, and jumps back when KC Superman starts flying away with Bizarro slung over his left shoulder. The other founding members of the Justice League arrive with Supergirl's group now free of Fate's spell joining them, and Arrow with Black Canary skidding to a stop on her Motorcycle right next to them. They all see that Bizarro is unconscious over KC Superman's shoulder, and he is in a stare down with Batman.

"You have a weakness. Every living thing has one. I'll find yours. Count on it." KC Superman has a sad expression on his face when he looks back at the Batman.

"The Batman that I know is a man of conviction, but also one that never judges someone without hard evidence of wrong-doing. What have I done to earn your animosity? Tell me, Batman...help me to understand why you want to see me weak, and helpless?" Batman still is wearing a grim expression on his face, and grits his teeth at KC Superman. KC Superman's blue eyes widen in realization, and he turns around to float down to land on the street below.

"You want to prove to yourself that I'm mortal...that I bleed like everyone else. Listen closely. I've lived through fight after fight. I witnessed good people...my friends die and felt powerless. People sweat, bleed, dream, live, love, and eventually die...we're all the same. It doesn't matter if you can lift a Bus, or if you're only able to lift a pencil in the air. You want to know what hurts me? This. Seeing a younger version of my best friend looking for ways to injure me to prove something that's pointless." KC Superman looks from Batman over to Wonder Woman, who is standing with the other heroes. "Diana is effectively immortal, would you subject her to the same treatment?" An almost imperceptible twitch could be seen in the Batman's face, and he glares at KC Superman.

KC Superman nods, and smiles forlornly at Batman. "That's right. You wouldn't. Neither would I. I fell in love with my Diana, and would never hurt her. It's something we have in common." KC Superman smiles knowingly at Batman, and then quickly turns his head to see a sea of media reporters running towards them. KC Superman shakes his head. "Some things never change." He then turns his head to look at his younger counterpart. "We have to talk." KC Superman flies past Batman, and misses the scowl that Bruce sends him.

Superman nods his head, and takes Bizarro from the older version of himself, and Martian Manhunter puts meta-human restraints around Bizarro's arms, and legs. "I will take Bizarro to a secure facility, Superman." Flash zips over, and nods at Martian Manhunter, and runs over to stand next to Superman, and taps a hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry, Big Blue...I've got this! I'm a media darling, and I'll have them eating outta my hands!" Green Lantern walks behind Flash and slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow! What's the deal, G.L.?!"

John smirks, and places his left gloved hand on Flash's cowled head. "I'll stick around to make sure Flash doesn't put one of his red boots in his mouth when speaking to the press." Flash pushes John's hand off of his head, and glares lightly at his friend. Hawkgirl rolls her eyes at Wally, and taps her mace in her right hand. "I can knock him out before they get here. It would save us the headache of hearing Flash tripping over his own tongue."

"Har-Har! Very funny. I can totally be cool, calm, and collective...just watch me in action!" John smiles, and chuckles good naturedly, and folds his arms over his chest. "Rrriiight." Flash rubs the back of his head with a cheesy grin on his face, and KC Superman laughs happily at the scene.

"Seeing you all again like this...before the fall of heroes, it really takes me back. *sigh* Well, we better leave before the media vultures start asking me a hundred questions." KC Superman starts to fly, and sees Wonder Woman staring at him with a solemn gaze. KC Superman's expression softens, and he nods down to Diana before heading skyward in a burst of sudden speed that almost lifts the League members off their feet. Superman follows close behind him, and they are soon both just small dots on the horizon.

 _ **Chapter 2 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you in chapter 3 of 'Convergence: JLU'! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, or Kingdom Come. Any, and all related characters are owned by Warner Bros., and DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - War Wounds**_

 _ **Location: The Fortress of Solitude - Arctic Circle**_

"I thought that somewhere private would be best for our talk." Superman said to his older counterpart, as they made their way into a large chamber within the fortress. Inside the chamber, there are two statues of Superman's Kryptonian parents holding the planet Krypton up between them. KC Superman walks up to the base of the large statue, with his dark red cape fluttering behind his back. He runs his large hand over the Kryptonian writing inscription on the base of the statue, and looks up to smile at the images of Jor-El, and Lara El.

"The Fortress is smaller, but it still feels like home." KC Superman recalled with a wistful tone in his voice. Superman smiles over at KC Superman, and clears his throat lightly to get his attention.

"There's a room down in the lower levels of the Fortress where we can talk, if you'll follow me?" KC Superman nods in acceptance to his younger self, and walks silently side by side with him through a long hallway with large reinforced glass windows that have enclosures with habitat environments suited for the alien creatures that live within them. KC Superman watches as a large alien reptilian creature feeds her new-born young, and nods approvingly at how well they're looked after.

KC Superman is the first to break the silence between them, with a question. "I've never seen some of these species before, are they..." KC Superman raises an eyebrow slightly in surprise when Superman interrupts his question before he could finish.

"Yes. They're the last of their kind, like we are." Superman quickens his pace down the hallway, with KC Superman following closely until they reach the large doorway at the end. Superman stops in front of the door, and waves his open palm of his right hand over a panel on the wall next to the door. A red colored scan initiates, and a robotic voice is heard by both Men of Steel.

 _ **"D.N.A. : Match. I.D. - Confirmed. Welcome back, Kal-El."**_ The door slowly swings open, and Superman enters. KC Superman walks in after him, and takes in his surroundings. There are computer panels, and a large viewing screen on the far side of the room with several smaller screens surrounding it, showing different areas of the world. Several humanoid robot are visible on the opposite side of the room with the El family crest on their chests, and are currently deactivated.

KC Superman grins when he sees a large picture of the gathered members of the Justice League hung with pride where everyone call see. KC Superman chuckles lightly at Batman's slight smile in the picture, while standing next to Wonder Woman.

"Leave it to Diana to break through Bruce's defenses like that." KC Superman admitted with a mischievous smile, and Superman looks confused until he notices his older counterpart staring over at the Justice League's group photograph. Superman chuckles, and shakes his head at the memory of Batman losing his signature scowl, when Diana nudged him in the arm with her elbow playfully.

Superman motions with his left hand over to the large round conference table in the middle of the room with a 'JL' symbol in the center of the table with seven conference chairs located around the table. Superman pulls out one of the chairs, and KC Superman does the same with a chair on the opposite side of the table. "Please, have a seat." KC Superman nods over to Superman, and takes a seat, with Superman doing the same at his end. Superman opens a compartment on his side of the conference table, and presses a button that activates one of his humanoid robots. Superman looks over at a curious KC Superman, and asks. "Do you mind if my robot records this conversation for the other founding members of the League to see at a later time?" KC Superman waves of his concerns with a smile, and a nod in his direction.

"It's fine, I don't have anything to hide." The eyes on Superman's humanoid robot glow red indicating that it has begun the recording.

Superman rests his forearms on the top of the table, with his hands flat on its surface. "Sorry, about my abruptness earlier. We've had bad experiences with another Superman, and his group called the Justice Lords from an alternate reality, so you can understand why I, and the rest of the League have to be cautious." KC Superman strokes his chin with his right hand with a thoughtful look on his face, and nods over to Superman.

"I understand. My world has had similar incursions like this in the past. An evil counterpart of mine named Ultraman, and his Crime Syndicate caused my League plenty of headaches." KC Superman reminisces, and Superman makes a note to ask him more about this at a later time.

"I see. Can you tell me about how you arrived into my universe from your own?" Superman asked, and KC Superman places both of his elbows on the table, and clasps his hands in front of him. KC Superman's expression on his face changes to a grim one. "It was a war, a civil war between heroes that shook the very planet itself. This all started a number of years ago, with the Joker escaping from Arkham Asylum for the umpteenth time. He entered the Daily Planet building, and killed 40 people before we could stop him. Including Jimmy...and Lois." KC Superman's grip on his hands tightened, and Superman can see his fingers digging slightly into his skin. KC Superman took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Joker was brought to stand trial for his crimes, but before the mad clown could enter the courthouse, he was killed on the courthouse steps by a meta-human named Magog. The people hailed him as a hero, and saw groups like the Justice League as a half measure. After a short time, we were considered as guilty as the super-villains we put away for allowing them to live, when we could've ended their lives." KC Superman looks up from staring at his hands, and sees Superman with a disbelieving look on his face. "I couldn't believe it either. Heroes are supposed to inspire, and show the best qualities inherent in all peoples. How can we do that by becoming judge, jury, and executioners?" KC Superman shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and continues his explanation of the events leading to his arrival.

"The League disbanded, with the members going their separate ways. I returned to Smallville to try avoiding a world that now saw us as obsolete, and unnecessary. Unknown to me, the meta-human population exploded, and new heroes emerged. Only these 'heroes' didn't care about civilian lives, and only fought for themselves to prove how powerful they are. Once they were finished with the super-criminal, they began attacking each other. With no one to help guide them, they became like wild animals drunk with their own power." KC Superman has a guilty look on his face, as Superman gives him a hard stare from across the conference table.

KC Superman's expression changes to one of gratitude, as his eyes soften at a memory. "Then Diana flew to Kansas, and gave me the kick in the pants that I needed to try to set things right again. We searched for the rest of the League, and brought in everyone we could to stop the senseless fighting in the meta-human population. Everyone, except for Batman joined, because we had different views on how to go about stopping these young meta-humans. Kansas was a wasteland after a group of metahumans attacked Captain Atom, and breached his containment suit causing a nuclear explosion wiping out the entire population of Kansas." KC Superman pinches the bridge of his nose, and grits his teeth in anguish. Superman's expression changes to one of concern for his older counterpart.

"D-do you need a moment to collect yourself? We can stop, if this is too difficult for you." KC Superman holds up his hand, and shakes his head in the negative, and breathes in and exhales deeply.

"No, I'm fine." Superman nods his head with some reluctance at the dead look in KC Superman's eyes, and motions for him to continue. "The league created a facility to rehabilitate the out of control metahuman population in the Kansas wasteland called the Gulag. Batman with his own team of metahumans joined forces with Luthor to put a stop to our efforts." Superman gave KC Superman a dumbfounded look when he heard the words escaping KC Superman's lips.

KC Superman nods over to Superman to assure him he's telling the truth. "Bruce, and I didn't always see eye to eye...but I agreed with him that these young men, and women needed guidance. We had to do something to quell the violence, and senseless destruction...so we held them in the facility until the situation could cool down. Then, all hell broke loose when Captain Marvel, who was brainwashed by Lex Luthor freed all the meta-humans with a magical lightning bolt." Superman's gaze was unreadable, as he continued to listen to KC Superman's story.

"Captain Marvel, and I fought while the Justice League and Batman's group battled the now free metahumans. I'm not good with magic, and you're no doubt the same...it was a tough fight. Captain Marvel wasn't pulling his punches, and neither could I. I managed to get him transformed back into his human form, just as I received a warning from Batman that the Government had launched a nuclear strike against us to wipe us all out." Superman has a stern look on his features, and he is recalling how the government reacted when Luthor took control of the Watchtower's binary fusion weapon to fire on an abandoned Cadmus facility, and the subsequent Ultamen strike on the Watchtower.

"I had my hand over his mouth to prevent him from transforming back, but I had to try to help him fight Luthor's brainwashing so we could stop the nuclear strike, and save everyone from being killed. It seemed to be working, and I saw the man coming around, so I released my hand from his mouth. He transformed back to Captain Marvel, and sent the mother of all magic lightning bolts down on top of my head. The last thing I can remember before blacking out was Captain Marvel flying toward the nuclear missile." KC Superman is rubbing the temples on the sides of his head with his fingers, as he tries to remember anymore details.

"The next thing I know, I'm standing inside of your Watchtower with the smoldering, twitching form of a Kryptonian woman who looks like my cousin, Powergirl lying at my feet. You can understand why I'd be upset at this." Superman nods in acceptance, and sighs deeply while folding his costumed arms over his chest. Superman then hits the button on the conference table, and the humanoid robot stops recording, and deactivates.

Superman sits up, and walks over to the other side of the conference table with KC Superman standing up as well. Superman walks to stand in front of KC Superman, and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You have my word that the Justice League will do everything that we can to return you back to your world." Superman said with sincerity, and confidence in his voice to KC Superman. KC Superman puts his hand on Superman's opposite shoulder. and nods back to him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I just hope that Diana, and all of my friends are waiting for me back home safe and sound." Superman tries giving a reassuring smile to KC Superman, but there is a nagging doubt that is clearly visible in Superman's eyes.

 _"What are the chances that anyone survived if this Captain Marvel wasn't able to stop the missle? No...I can't think like that! He's counting on the League to get him home, and that's exactly what we'll do!"_ Superman crushes any further doubts that he has in his mind. A sudden movement catches the Man of Steel's attention, and he notices that one of his humanoid robots reactivates, and sits down in a high back chair in front of the computer with the large view screen.

"Man-droid twenty-one: Report!" Superman ordered to the humanoid robot, as it was typing out on the computer's terminal. _**"Disturbance at Metropolis First National Bank, Kal-El. Police band radio report matches two known individuals. One - The metahuman feline hybrid known as the Cheetah. Two - Darkseid's son from Apokolips known as Kalibak. Alert! - Unknown Metahuman has engaged hostiles. Police confirm that Lois Lane is also at the scene."**_ The Man-droid states in a matter of fact way to the two Supermen. Superman narrows his eyes, and turns to look at the older version of himself, who nods back with a determined look.

"Let's go." Nothing more is said between them, as they both fly out of the Fortress of Solitude at top speed to stop Cheetah, and Kalibak before anyone gets hurt.

 _ **Location: West Side of Metropolis - Metropolis First National Bank**_

"Give up, you weakling Son of Zeus before I pound you into a bloody smear on the street!" The New God from Apokolips known as Kalibak bellows boastfully pounding his two fists together, and waits for an answer from the downed form he's standing over.

"You think to best the Lion of Olympus, you ugly troll?! Ha! The mighty Hercules laughs at your misplaced pride!" The now identified Demi-God known as Hercules exclaims with an arrogant laugh, and stands back on his feet wiping a speck of blood from his bottom lip. Hercules rushes forward, and begins to trade heavy blows with the Son of Darkseid. Meanwhile, his criminal accomplice is grabbing the bags of money, and diamonds purloined from the bank and attempts to quietly make her exit. Kalibak backhands Hercules, and sends him flying into one of the Metropolis police vehicles on the scene. "Where are you going with the money?!" Kalibak boomed at Cheetah's retreating form with a growl in his voice.

Cheetah hissed under her breath at being caught, and feigned ignorance when she spoke back to Kalibak. "What's your problem?! I was getting _our_ money to a safe place, and you look like you have your hands full with the steroid case over there." Kalibak was about to storm over to Cheetah, when he receives a sucker-punch to the jaw from a grinning Hercules.

"Pay attention to me, and not your harlot, Troll! You have yet to feel my full might that I will bring to bear upon you!" Kalibak is rolling down the street from the hit, but rights himself quickly by digging his large hands into the pavement stopping him in his tracks. Meanwhile. Lois Lane, a reporter for the Daily Planet is hiding behind an overturned parked car, and writing up the story on her portable tablet.

 _"It didn't take long for the rats to surface, once news got out about the League's possible disbanding. This Hercules character is doing more damage to the city than either of those two! I hope Superman shows soon, so he can put a stop to all this."_ Lois thought with a frown when she sees that the Metropolis police are quickly knocked out by an enraged Cheetah.

"What...did you just call me?!" Cheetah growled out to a smirking Hercules that just avoided a punch to the face by Kalibak.

"You are a villainess, and therefore a harlot! The mortals of this realm care not what happens to your ilk! I shall have my way with you in my bed chambers when I defeat this foul smelling Troll!" Hercules claimed with over abundant pride, and kicks Kalibak out of the way when Cheetah leaps angrily at him with her claws. Cheetah scores a hit, and slashes Hercules across his face causing no damage to the Demi-God who sneers at Cheetah.

"What?! Not even a scratch?!" Cheetah is quickly grabbed into a bear hug by Hercules, who grins darkly at her. Cheetah is struggling to break free, but his grip is like iron, and he starts to squeeze making her cry out in pain.

"I've skinned the Nemean Lion, little mortal. Your claws cannot harm me. I will have to break you in it seems. Pleasure, or pain...it is your choice." Cheetah gasps in pain, and feels like she is going to black out. "Go...to...hell!" Cheetah hisses out, and before Hercules can squeeze again his hold on Cheetah is broken, when his hands are forced apart. Cheetah drops down on the street gasping for air.

"Who dares to lay hands upon the Son of Zeus?!" Hercules demands in outrage, and turns to see angry glowing red eyes staring back at him.

Lois takes a chance to glance over her hiding place, and exclaims loudly. "Superman!" Then she notices it is an older version of Superman who has Hercules' hand in a vice-like grip. She looks around, and sees her Superman fighting against Kalibak. "Supermen?! This is the scoop I've been waiting for!" Lois exclaims with excitement in her voice, and doesn't take her eyes off the action.

KC Superman starts to fly up high with Hercules still trying to free his hand from the powerful grip of the older Man of Steel. "Release me at once, Mortal...or you will feel my power!" KC Superman expression darkens, and the Lion of Olympus feels dread for the first time in centuries.

"Hercules, was it? I have a message for you from the Amazons of Themyscira. " Hercules pales at the mention of the Amazons, and starts kicking at KC Superman's chest, who barely felt his blows.

KC Superman grabs his other hand, and starts to apply pressure on them. Hercules screams loudly, and feels the bones in his hands turn to powder. KC Superman holds Hercules up by the Nemean Lion pelt draped over his shoulders like a cape to look KC Superman in his blue eyes.

"W-what *grnn* is this message...mortal..." Hercules trails off, and KC Superman holds him aloft with one hand, and cocks his other arm back to make a fist.

"You're no hero."

 _ **Chapter 3 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you in chapter 4 of 'Convergence: JLU'! :D**_


End file.
